


flirting

by sunandmoongobrrr



Series: Ember Island Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Summary: Part 2 of my Ember Island Drabbles!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ember Island Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175117
Kudos: 24





	flirting

Realistically, she’s not sure how much longer she can take it. 

Hands brushing doing chores, locking eyes over the nightly bonfire. They are passing each other in the hallway. She doesn’t see him, distracted by the parcel of water she throws back and forth. He grabs one of her hands, twirls her around to face him. The water splashes onto the floor.

“Zuko!” she complains, pulling the water from the ground as he pulls away.

“Good morning to you, too,” he replies, smiling, walking backwards, his gaze lingering. He’s trying to fluster her, she thinks. But considering it's nearly sunset, it doesn't work too well.

Is he doing it on purpose? She can’t help but wonder. Her mind runs over the moments, sharp and detailed in her mind. She feels every touch, hears every word. 

She is lying on the stone steps, listening to Aang and Zuko spar while she tosses back and forth a ball of water. She lengthens it, watching her faded reflection shrink and stretch. Her mind wanders.

She is so caught up in her daydreams, she doesn’t notice when they finish. Until he comes and sits down next to her. 

“Hi,” he says, leaning over her. She watches his face, distorted through the water. Looks at his features, sharp and defined, his eyes glistening.  _ Too long _ , she notices.  _ I’ve been looking for too long _ . The thought fills her with embarrassment, and her lack of focus lessens her grip on the water.

It drenches her, and she sits up, blinking water out of her eyes. Zuko chuckles.

“Am I really that distracting?” 

_ Yes _ .

“Don’t start with me,” Katara rolls her eyes, a little too harshly, she realizes as she looks up to see his eyes narrow, his mouth start to form an apology.

“I was kidding,” she assures him, and rests a hand on his arm. His eyes rest on hers, and she is suddenly a little too aware of how warm his skin is.

No, she can’t take this much longer.


End file.
